


【all花】萨维林家族

by aijiang111



Series: 萨维林家族 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 梗来自波吉亚家族，有非常详尽的骨科描写。ABO设定，花朵双性暗示。





	【all花】萨维林家族

　　【all花】萨维林家族  
　　  
　　四轮马车辚辚地行过长街上还沾着湿意的石板，最终在奥尔西尼宫巍峨的殿前停下来。穿着红色天鹅绒背心的仆从从车头上跳下，前往门房通禀。  
　　  
　　“小少爷回来了！”他用不大不小的声音喊着。  
　　  
　　于是宫内的仆人奔跑着前往禀报——片刻后他便折返了，与Saverin现任的家主Alex一起出现在门前。  
　　  
　　Alex在马车前停下脚步。他生得高大健美，为人也格外端庄持重，但此刻在弟弟的马车前，他却显出喜悦与胆怯交织的矛盾。  
　　  
　　“Dudu？”他轻声唤着弟弟的小名，伸手在马车的门上敲了敲。  
　　  
　　马车门上画着一只雄狮——鬃毛凛凛，野性难驯的眼神栩栩如生。但每个人都知道，这头狮子再无可能在欧洲大陆上继续咆哮了。三天之前，这头狮子代表的家族，Luthor家唯一的继承人Lex，永恒地长眠在了他位于西班牙封地上的家族墓园。  
　　  
　　“Dudu？”马车门没有要打开的迹象，于是Alex又唤了一声。罗马教廷位高权重的年轻主教此刻站在弟弟的马车前，卑微地低着头颅。晦暗的天幕上飘下零落的雨丝，仆人走上前意欲为Alex撑起伞，却被年轻的家主挥退了。他颇有耐心地等待着——他知道弟弟不会舍得让自己淋雨的。  
　　  
　　于是，在Alex华贵的长袍被雨水彻底打湿之前，马车的门终于打开了一道缝隙。  
　　  
　　Alex惊喜地抬起头。  
　　  
　　先是一只漂亮的手——像每个出身世家的贵族子弟一样细腻修长，甲贝粉红，指尖洁白，像是从不曾沾染世俗的灰尘，却适合拿起任何一把画笔或者乐器。无名指上有一只戒指，藤蔓、花朵与弓箭缠绕在一起，那是Saverin家族的族徽。  
　　  
　　Alex紧紧握住它，家族戒指硌得他掌心生疼。年轻家主的身躯都在为这久违的碰触而微微地发抖。可是弟弟的手指冰凉，这又让他忍不住皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　Eduardo慢吞吞地从马车里出现了。他被哥哥拉着一只手，在罗马的春雨中像枝枝头上颤巍巍摇摆的花朵。他穿着一件黑色的丝绸罩袍，脸色比胸前别着的那只白玫瑰还要惨淡。可是他的容貌——那为整个罗马城称道的脸蛋，在灰蒙蒙的天色下依然如此耀眼。  
　　  
　　Alex近乎贪婪地看着自己的弟弟——三年未见，他记忆中的玫瑰花出落得更加楚楚明艳。Eduardo垂着眼睛，水意盈盈的眸子似乎下一刻就要落下泪来。他新丧了丈夫，这份哀愁笼上他的眉眼，也使他的美貌更加动人。  
　　  
　　“Dudu。”Alex哑着嗓子呼唤自己的弟弟。他接过仆人手中的伞，小心地撑在弟弟的头顶。年轻主教的大半肩膀都泡在雨水里，但他恍若未觉。  
　　  
　　可是Eduardo似乎没有想和他说话的欲望。他沉默地迈动开脚步，走向雨中为他敞开的奥尔西尼宫。Alex亦步亦趋跟在弟弟身后，不让弟弟染上一根雨丝。  
　　  
　　华丽的雕花宫门次第在Eduardo眼前打开。他沉默着解下自己的长袍——里面仍是一袭黑衣。他把自己的外袍递给跟上来的仆从，然后疲惫地拖着脚步，踏上了通往二楼的阶梯。  
　　  
　　Alex站在门廊里。他举着伞的手垂下。绵长地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　知道自己的幼弟回到罗马，Michele连夜冒雨从梵蒂冈的教廷赶回。他催促着自己胯下的战马，将跟从的数十个护卫远远甩在身后。他的心宛如被拉满弦后射出去的弓箭，迫不及待想回到Eduardo的身边。三年未见，Michele在这一千多个日夜中，没有一刻不煎熬的思念着自己的玫瑰。  
　　  
　　入夜后的奥尔西尼宫烛火辉煌。Michele胯下的骏马踩过积水的石道，直到在宫门前才被年轻的公爵勒住马缰。Michele矫健地跳下马背，他把缰绳甩给仆人，迫不及待奔进大厅。  
　　  
　　“Dudu呢？”他喘着气，询问在大厅中形单影只坐着的Alex。  
　　  
　　“在楼上。”枝形烛台下，年轻主教的神色有些颓然，“他不愿意和我说话。”  
　　  
　　Michele坐在一旁，无言地看着自己的大哥。  
　　  
　　“他知道了？”Michele轻声问。  
　　  
　　“或许。”Alex简短地回答，“Dudu一直很聪明。”  
　　  
　　Michele有些焦虑地磨蹭着自己佩剑的手柄。那上面镶着的红色宝石在烛火下闪烁着鲜血一般的光。  
　　  
　　“他在生我们的气？”Michele说。他感觉嫉妒的火焰在胸口簇簇燃烧着，“他爱上那个Luthor了？”  
　　  
　　Alex终于抬头看了自己的二弟一眼。  
　　  
　　“不。”他肯定地说，“Dudu最爱的永远是我们——你忘了吗，Michele？我们才是Dudu的第一个男人。而Omega对夺走他处子之身的人的忠诚，是至死不渝的。”  
　　  
　　Michele被大哥的话安抚了。他想起自己与哥哥共同撷走幼弟童贞果实的那个夜晚——也是像这样的烛光，他们的Dudu躺在莹白色的锦缎上，如玫瑰般盛放的身体让人心折。他们的幼弟那么美丽，像是赫尔墨斯亲手雕成、赋予生命的神子。Michele与Alex虔诚地吻遍弟弟身上的每一寸肌肤，发誓要像忠于圣母与基督那样，永远对他坚贞。  
　　  
　　Michele露出一个微笑。他无法像大哥Alex那样处变机警、宠辱不惊，这大概也是父亲选择让Alex继承教职，而让Michele去带兵打仗的原因。多年的历练磨去了Michele青涩的棱角，但面对心爱的弟弟，他还像是个冒失的毛头小子。  
　　  
　　“我去看看他。”Michele从自己的椅子中站起，想到要见到自己久违的弟弟，年轻的公爵脚步轻快。  
　　  
　　“他还没吃晚饭吧？”Michele在楼梯转角处探出头，“让厨房做些他爱吃的——我保证把他带下来。”  
　　  
　　Saverin家的二少爷孩子气地挥了挥手。Alex被他逗笑，他挥手招来仆人，让他们准备晚餐。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Michele在Eduardo的门前停下。他轻手轻脚敲了敲门，但许久没有得到回应。他在门前焦虑地踱了会步，最终没忍住，偷偷将门推开一道缝隙。  
　　  
　　奢华的寝殿仍旧保持着与三年前一般无二的布置——用来熏香的花朵与水果永远鲜艳欲滴。大床的帷帐低垂，Michele数着自己的心跳声走近，直到看到那个自己朝思暮想的身影。  
　　  
　　Eduardo躺在床上。他舟车劳顿，日夜不停从西班牙回到罗马。Lex一死，偌大的西班牙皇室风雨飘摇，Alex安插在Eduardo身边的亲信即刻带小少爷出了城。Alex明确告诉自己的下属：他可以放弃Saverin家族在西班牙政权倾覆这一时刻的利益，却不能放弃自己的弟弟。  
　　  
　　Michele不自觉地抓紧了床边的帷帐。他坐下来，深深凝望自己的幼弟。三年未见，他的弟弟嫁人后又守寡，带着Luthor的姓氏回到家乡罗马。Michele轻柔地抚摸弟弟线条柔美的脸颊，用指尖轻触Eduardo纤长的睫毛。一千个日夜中，他带领十字军在异教徒的地盘上厮杀，却每每在想到弟弟的晚上夜不能寐。Saverin家族的玫瑰那么娇美，Alex和Michele兄弟二人却不得不因为权欲之争将他拱手让人。每当想到自己的弟弟可能会像当初渴望自己一样在那个姓Luthor的西班牙贵族身下张开腿求欢，Michele都忍不住要握紧自己的佩剑。他恨不得踏平整座亚平宁山脉，将玫瑰夺回自己的身边。  
　　  
　　现在，Eduardo终于再一次回到了家族的怀抱，回到他们兄弟二人的身边。Michele眼眶发烫，他俯下身，用颤抖的嘴唇在弟弟额前落下一吻。  
　　  
　　睡得极浅的Eduardo迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
　　  
　　“Michele？”他轻声唤着，软糯的嗓音带着初醒的沙哑。  
　　  
　　“我吵醒你了吗？”Michele问道。他的手掌眷恋地在弟弟脸颊上摩挲。他的Dudu依然如他们分别那日一般美丽，深棕色的眼睛里像是盛着清澈的露珠。Michele心荡神驰，他愿意为了万能的父对自己弟弟的宽容而千遍万遍地赞美上帝。  
　　  
　　“没有。”Eduardo倦怠地说。他周身疼痛，尚未从失去丈夫的悲痛中缓过来。  
　　  
　　“想吃点什么吗？”Michele扶着Eduardo坐起来，他像幼年时代那样，爱怜地把Eduardo搂在怀中，用手掌一遍遍抚摸弟弟瘦削的脊背。  
　　  
　　“Alex让厨房做了你爱吃的。”他亲吻弟弟棕色的发顶，内心是前所未有奇异的平静。  
　　  
　　“我不想吃。”Eduardo在二哥怀里恹恹地摇头。  
　　  
　　Michele捧起弟弟的脸，让他看向自己。Eduardo不合作地垂着眼睛，Michele只好凑上去，把一个个轻吻落在弟弟眼睑上。  
　　  
　　“你在生Alex的气？”他轻声问，拇指摩挲着Eduardo的鬓角。  
　　  
　　Eduardo把脸埋在二哥肩膀上。他脑子里一片空白，却又汹涌着那么多的往事。三年前的新婚之夜，Lex发现他不是处子时那般震怒。他整整一年半没有碰过Eduardo——直到有一次他喝醉了酒，被仆人搀扶着送到Eduardo的寝宫。他粗暴地强奸了Eduardo，在Omega的哭声里翻来覆去操了他一整个晚上。如果Eduardo的哥哥们知道自己的弟弟受了这般侮辱，他们肯定会毫不犹豫挥剑砍下Lex的头颅。可是Eduardo知道自己的本分：他不仅代表自己，比他的身体更宝贵的，是Saverin家族的名声与利益。于是第二天早上，精疲力尽的Eduardo依然鞠躬尽瘁地扮演自己妻子的本分。他跪在床边，帮Lex穿上鞋。西班牙的暴君先是在他那张漂亮的脸上抽了一巴掌，用暗街上那些形容用半个银币就能买下的婊子的话辱骂他。Eduardo跪在地上，他一声不吭地听着，高傲的自尊被戳得血流不止。然后Lex走下来，他衣冠楚楚，把Eduardo按在地毯上，让他双膝跪地为自己口交。Eduardo一一照做，暴君的神色才终于缓和。在那之后，他们的婚姻有了一些转机。Lex不再招摇地往宫中带大把的情妇，他每晚睡在Eduardo身边，甚至还开口要自己的王后给他生个孩子。  
　　  
　　Eduardo本来以为自己会像这样在西班牙的国土上了却下半生——他依然思念自己的哥哥们，为他们夜夜垂泪。Lex脾气古怪，他会在不高兴时用驯马的鞭子抽打来自罗马的高贵王后，却也会在夜深人静时抱着他亲吻，诉说自己的爱意。Eduardo一边如履薄冰，又一边心怀窃喜。他在几次呕吐后意识到自己可能有了身孕，于是开心地写信给了哥哥们，还告诉了Lex。Lex立刻安排了盛大的宴会，那一日西班牙王宫中张灯结彩，每个人都满脸喜色，期待着继承人的降生。  
　　  
　　而Lex却没能活过那个晚上；他饮下贵族们斟给他的贺酒，里面的毒药让他不消片刻就吐出黑色的血。Eduardo惶恐地跪在自己丈夫的身边，御医站在一旁束手无策。临终前的Lex眼睛里燃烧着炽烈的火焰；他用最大的力道攥住自己王后的手腕。  
　　  
　　“是你的哥哥们。”暴君嘲讽地勾起嘴角。  
　　  
　　Eduardo心神俱震。他过了好久，才能从暴君僵硬的手中抽出自己被捏出瘀痕的手腕，然后颤抖着合上暴君了无生气的眼皮。他浑浑噩噩地退开，主教、贵族和仆人们一拥而上。他被自己从罗马带来的仆人扶回寝宫，无知无觉地喝下一杯温水。他行尸走肉一般躺在床上，直到深夜，在阵痛中醒来，发现自己躺在自己的鲜血上。  
　　  
　　那个夜晚，Eduardo先后失去了自己的丈夫与孩子。  
　　  
　　西班牙的政局紧跟着变得波诡云谲；几方势力争先恐后插足这块土壤。而来自罗马的卫队连夜带走了西班牙人的王后。  
　　  
　　现在，Eduardo回到了自己的故乡。他躺在自己从小睡着的床上，被二哥爱若珍宝地抱在怀里，却感到前所未有的疲倦。  
　　  
　　他憎恨自己的哥哥们——他们抹杀了他本该可能拥有的幸福，还拉着他的丈夫与孩子一同陪葬。但令人悲哀的是，Eduardo依然绝望地爱着自己的两个兄长。他在他们的膝头长大，他们的宝剑与骏马永远都是为了保护他。Eduardo是罗马城的玫瑰；他的两个哥哥，就是他最忠诚的护卫。  
　　  
　　他们还是他的第一个男人——他们一同品尝了Eduardo的第一次，一起呢喃着他的名字，一前一后地进入他。Eduardo当时被夹在两个哥哥中间；他因为饱胀的疼痛与过量的快感小声哭泣着，却又幸福地无以复加。从那一刻起他就知道，自己终其一生都会爱着两个哥哥。  
　　  
　　Michele抱紧自己的弟弟。Eduardo嘴唇苍白，Michele想用亲吻给那两片唇瓣带去血色。可是三年未见，他不确定自己的弟弟是否会排斥这样的亲昵。年轻的公爵踌躇着，直到Eduardo主动凑上来，像小时候那样在他嘴角边轻轻落下一吻。  
　　  
　　“我不生你们的气。”他的幼弟软软地说，“但你们还是要跟我道歉。”  
　　  
　　Michele感到一把邪火从自己小腹窜起。他急切地亲吻Eduardo，撬开自己弟弟的唇瓣，饥渴地品尝玫瑰的芬芳。他把Eduardo压倒在床上，绅士的礼仪被他抛到脑后。他粗鲁地用自己那双属于少年将军的有力双手扯碎Eduardo丝绸的外袍，抬起幼弟的双腿架在自己肩头。  
　　  
　　“Dudu，”Michele哑着嗓子呼唤自己的弟弟，他喘着气，在Eduardo胸口吮下好几个红印，“我好想你——对不起，对不起，我为你受到的所有伤害道歉。”  
　　  
　　他滚烫的眼泪落在Eduardo裸露的胸前。Eduardo抱住自己二哥的脑袋，内心酸楚地亲吻哥哥的发顶。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，Michele。”他带着哭腔说，“别再让我伤心了。”  
　　  
　　Michele忙乱地点头。他一边呢喃着“我爱你Dudu”，一边解开Eduardo的裤子。他刚要舔上Eduardo的阴户，自己的弟弟就如梦初醒般惊慌失措地捂住下身。  
　　  
　　“用后面。”Eduardo红着脸说，“我刚流产，前面会痛。”  
　　  
　　Michele心痛地吻着Eduardo的前阴。这里是玫瑰的花蕊，Michele能想象到自己的弟弟是怎样看着鲜血从这里流出却无能为力。他红着眼眶，把弟弟的阴部小心地舔湿，幻想着能借此抚平Eduardo当时的疼痛。  
　　  
　　Eduardo用脚掌踢了踢二哥的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“快一点。”他轻声说，“Alex还等着我们吃晚饭呢。”  
　　  
　　“让他等着。”Michele说着，解开自己的裤子。  
　　  
　　他们折腾了不知多久——窗外的天色已经黑透了，仆人在门外敲了好几次门。Michele在自己弟弟的小穴里射了一次；Eduardo看上去那么易碎，Michele虽然想他想的发疯，却舍不得让幼弟受一点苦楚。他草草解决了一次，抱着Eduardo温存了许久，才爬起身帮弟弟穿衣服。  
　　  
　　Michele知道自己的弟弟在服丧——他帮Eduardo穿上一身黑衣，弟弟那张裹在丧服里的脸那么凄楚，却又美艳不可方物。Michele在心里骂自己禽兽，他跪下来帮Eduardo穿鞋，来掩盖自己又有了反应的下身。  
　　  
　　Eduardo把那只光裸的脚踩在二哥肩膀上。  
　　  
　　“你今晚陪我一起睡吗？”他轻声问，“还有Alex。”  
　　  
　　“当然。”Michele抓住弟弟的脚，亲吻洁白的足弓和不盈一握的脚踝，“你可以和我提任何要求，Dudu。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo终于露出回家后的第一个笑容。  
　　  
　　Alex等在楼下。他手边放着修昔底德的著作，却没有看进去一行字。他知道Michele在楼上干什么——二弟比他捷足先登，让他心乱如麻。他烦躁地把书翻了一页，就在此时听到楼梯处的脚步声。  
　　  
　　他转过头，Michele牵着Eduardo，慢慢向这里走来。罗马的玫瑰花身姿款款，Alex凝望着自己的幼弟，只感觉眼眶发烫。  
　　  
　　年轻的家主在自己没出息落泪以前连忙叫来了仆人，让他们把晚餐带下去重新加热。  
　　  
　　Eduardo坐在了自己长兄身边。他用戴着家族戒指的手覆上自己哥哥的手背。  
　　  
　　“Alex，”他心平气和地说，“我已经和Michele谈过了——我不会生你们的气。我爱你们。但别让我再伤心了。”  
　　  
　　Alex神情异样。仆人们端着Eduardo爱吃的蜜饯摆上桌，上好的葡萄酒被倒进杯中，宛如变成液体的红宝石。Eduardo的另一只手被Michele握着，年轻的公爵笨拙地用一只手剥开橘子递到弟弟嘴边。Eduardo微笑着咬了一瓣，他们注视着彼此，因此都错过了Alex的表情——听完Eduardo的话后，他没有点头以示应允。  
　　  
　　晚餐后，Michele和Alex一起睡在了Eduardo房间的大床上。Alex在Eduardo换衣服的时候看到了幼弟身上的红印，因此显得十分不高兴。Michele在旁边傻笑着，丝毫没有被大哥的气势吓到。Eduardo十分疲倦，但是为了照顾大哥的脾气，他还是顺从地让Alex在自己嘴里来了一发。事后，他被轮流抱在自己两个alpha哥哥的膝头，接受着他们的亲吻与抚摸。  
　　  
　　“我累了，”感觉到Michele精神的下身顶着自己的小腹后，Eduardo开始推拒，他困得眼睛都要睁不开了，实在没有余裕解决哥哥们三年份的想念，“我想睡觉。”  
　　  
　　两个哥哥终于放过了他。他们一起躺在床上，一左一右地握住他的手。Eduardo嘴角边带着微笑，心满意足地在两个哥哥身边睡去。  
　　  
　　Michele半夜醒来的时候，毫不意外地发现自己的大哥已经不见踪影。他在月光下看了会Eduardo熟睡的侧脸，然后轻手轻脚地走出房间。  
　　  
　　他在书房门前停下，以暗号的方式扣了扣门。Alex穿着睡袍前来为他开门，Michele跟他走进去，在书桌前坐下来。  
　　  
　　“发生了什么？”他皱着眉头问。  
　　  
　　Alex也在揉着额角。  
　　  
　　“我给Dudu找了新的丈夫。”Saverin家主语调沉沉。  
　　  
　　“什么？”Michele从椅子上跳起来，“你为什么不告诉我？”  
　　  
　　“我现在就在告诉你。小声点，Dudu睡得很轻，也许会听见。”Alex瞟了Michele一眼，公爵于是耐着性子坐回去。  
　　  
　　“是谁？”Michele咬牙切齿地问。椅子的木质扶手都被他捏出了裂纹。  
　　  
　　“Mark Elliot Zuckerberg，”Alex在烛火下看着自己的二弟，“你一定听说过他。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”Michele点头，“他出身平民，但是很有本事，带兵打仗很有一套，让土耳其人闻风丧胆，是个亚历山大式的人物。”  
　　  
　　“我把Dudu许配给了他。”Alex舔舔嘴唇，Michele看出自己的哥哥十分不高兴，“他竟然还敢嫌弃Dudu是个寡妇。”  
　　  
　　Michele嗤笑一声。  
　　  
　　“我们的Dudu曾经可是西班牙王后，”他轻蔑地说，“还是罗马城的玫瑰。Zuckerberg只是一个平民，要不是在军中有点作为，他连给Dudu穿鞋都不配。”  
　　  
　　Alex赞同地点点头。  
　　  
　　“但我们需要他的势力。”他沉吟着说，“他手下有欧洲最强悍的军队。我们不能与他为敌，反而要拉拢他，讨他欢心，然后再——”  
　　  
　　Alex抬起头。他与Michele在烛火下心照不宣地对视。主教眼睛里有坚定的神采，公爵则勾起一边嘴角。  
　　  
　　但Michele还是慢吞吞叹了一口气。  
　　  
　　“我答应Dudu不让他伤心，”年轻的将军垂着头双手握拳，“我要食言了。”  
　　  
　　Alex拍拍他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“我们只是在扫除障碍，”他轻声说，“你知道，Michele，只有拥有了绝对的权力，才不会有人对Dudu和我们的关系说三道四。”  
　　  
　　两兄弟沉默地坐了一会。  
　　  
　　“你知道美狄亚的故事吗？”Michele突然出声问道。  
　　  
　　Alex点点头。  
　　  
　　“我知道，”他说，“她爱上了乘着阿尔戈号来的外乡人伊阿宋，杀死了自己的兄弟，带着金羊毛和他私奔。”  
　　  
　　“Dudu会不会变成美狄亚？”Michele轻声说。  
　　  
　　Alex坚定地摇头。  
　　  
　　“不会，”他十分笃定，“因为Dudu不爱伊阿宋——他最爱的永远是我和你，Michele。”  
　　  
　　走廊上似乎传来门扇开合的声音。兄弟俩警觉地站起身。  
　　  
　　脚步声在书房门外停下了。Alex的手指摸上书桌上的匕首。  
　　  
　　“Alex？Michele？你们在里面吗？”门外响起Eduardo不确定的声音。  
　　  
　　Michele一个箭步冲到门边，开门后立刻把自己的弟弟抱个满怀。  
　　  
　　“你怎么醒了？”他揉着弟弟的头发，“我和Alex凑巧都睡不着，来书房谈点事情。”  
　　  
　　Alex不爽地把二弟从幼弟身上撕下来，然后把Eduardo抱在自己怀里，摸了摸幼弟被冷汗浸透的睡袍后背。  
　　  
　　“做噩梦了？”Alex的声音里有安抚人心的力量。  
　　  
　　Eduardo点点头。  
　　  
　　“我醒过来，发现你们都不在。”他委屈地小声说。在两个哥哥面前，他有用不完的小孩子脾气，而两个哥哥则会无限度地纵容他，“我还以为我还在噩梦里。”  
　　  
　　再抬起头时，Eduardo已经泪眼婆娑。半个月来的经历跌宕起伏，让他就像是受不了任何刺激的惊弓之鸟。现在，他身在罗马，在两个哥哥身边，终于能把连日来的不安发泄出来。  
　　  
　　Alex抱紧幼弟，Michele则立刻抬起手帮Eduardo擦眼泪。  
　　  
　　“别哭，Dudu。”Michele手忙脚乱地说。他想起自己向Eduardo给出的“不再让你伤心”的许诺，还有刚和Alex谈完的计划，这矛盾的感觉让他只觉得心乱如麻。Eduardo此刻的眼泪，就像烙在他的心口上。  
　　  
　　“走吧，回去睡觉。”比弟弟高出大半个头的Alex亲吻Eduardo的头顶，“我和Michele一直陪着你，不会再离开的。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo抽噎着。Michele牵起他的另一只手，他们兄弟三个并肩，再次走回相拥而眠的卧室里。  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
　　


End file.
